1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming a fine pattern, a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate using the method of forming a fine pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a display panel, a polarizer and a backlight assembly.
The display panel includes a first display substrate, a second display substrate and a liquid crystal layer. Wires and patterns are formed on the first display substrate and the second display substrate. Recent high resolution displays employ wires and patterns that have relatively fine widths.
However, in order to form fine wires or patterns using conventional photo lithography, an additional process is required, increasing the number of processes used in fabrication and complicating the overall manufacture. Alternative manufacturing approaches have involved new processes or new materials, requiring investment in new facilities and the new materials, increasing cost.